


yanakta

by brandonmayhews



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, yanakta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandonmayhews/pseuds/brandonmayhews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is my first posted tdogg fic sorry if it sucks</p>
            </blockquote>





	yanakta

This was unbearable. The feel of Yoonchul next to him was barely even easy to bear with but then he had to go and touch him. Sangwon was having a bit of an issue here, a fork in his hand and his dinner in front of him, the other members sitting around him and Yoonchul, and his hyung's hand on his thigh. He was tracing patterns into his skin through the material of his jeans, and the worst part was that his hand was still at the safe zone. Yoonchul's fingers barely brushed the sensitive part of Sangwon's inner thigh, in fact they were closer to his knees than to his crotch, but this was still fucking unbearable. 

He tried to focus on eating, tried to think about the beautiful, goddamn delicious meal in front of him, but instead he was thinking about how hard he was about to get right here at the table because of Shin Fucking Yoonchul. He put one hand in his lap, pretending to wipe it off on his napkin, but he was really gripping Yoonchul's fingers and moving them away. 

The pain stopped for a few moments before Yoonchul smirked and moved his hand back to its earlier place, except it was a few inches closer to Sangwon's now half-hard dick. Sangwon breathed in and continued eating, working his hardest to ignore what was happening. It was becoming impossible now that Yoonchul had begun to slowly inch closer and closer, until his fingertips brushed Sangwon's cock under his pants, and his heart was beating so fast and he could barely hold his fork and he was so scared that Byungjoo, sitting next to him, knew what was going on. 

This was becoming living hell, with Yoonchul palming him through his jeans and just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, the older boy leaned over and whispered into his ear. "Just you wait." 

Sangwon closed his eyes and his breathing stopped as Yoonchul grabbed his bulge and he couldn't feel the room around him at this point. 

"I'm going to the restroom," he announced, quickly moving Yoonchul's hand away from him and getting up from his chair. The wooden legs of the furniture screeched against the restaurant floor and he swore his eye was about to start twitching. He slammed open the bathroom door and rushed to the sink. He clutched the edges and looked into the mirror and saw his own flushed face. His eyes betrayed how much he needed to get off and his heart was beating so fast he would be able to see it in his chest if he looked hard enough. 

He quieted his breathing to listen outside the doors and he heard Yoonchul say, "I think he has a stomach-ache, I'm going to go check on him." 

He felt his heartbeat quicken all over again and his cock was so hard now, all because of a stupid tall boy with soft hands, oh my god, Sangwon thought, his hands are so soft. And then the door opened and Yoonchul chuckled. 

Sangwon felt his body being pressed against the sink, not enough to hurt but the feeling knocked his breath out of him. Yoonchul's lips were on his neck and he was sucking the skin there, pressing his hands into the maknae's sides. Sangwon whimpered and he held his hands behind him, clutching the sink before he fell on his knees from his legs giving in. 

Yoonchul's breath was hot against his skin as he whispered, "I'm going to fuck you against this wall." and Sangwon couldn't take it anymore.

"Please, please, oh my god. Daddy, please." Sangwon's words came out in mess of whines and breaths and his body was on fire. And then Yoonchul was taking off Sangwon's shirt, kissing his chest and his neck and telling him he's so good for him, asking him if he's ready, complimenting his skin and his body and just, him. 

Yoonchul knelt before him and unzipped Sangwon's zipper with his teeth and kissed his bulge through his boxers. He pressed his fingers into the boy's soft thighs, looking up to see him tilting his head back, his throat tensing up and his teeth biting his lip. The sight propelled him and he kissed all over Sangwon's hips, and then leaving a trail of kisses up his body. And finally, he put his mouth on Sangwon's and tugged on his hair, pressing his body against his. He told him to turn around, he was going to fuck him against the wall, turn around, he was going to make him feel so good. 

Sangwon did as he was told, as he always did, and waited. His heart always sped up at this point, the moment when he heard Yoonchul unzipping his pants. But then he felt Yoonchul press his body against his again. 

"You know what? Fucking is getting boring, baby, just suck me off." He told him, biting his neck gently and rubbing his hands along Sangwon's thighs. 

Sangwon turned around and said, "Yes, sir," and then he got down on his knees in front him and pulled his boxers down with his teeth, making sure to look up at him as he did so. He knew what to do, he always knew what to do to make his hyung come, and he placed his soft lips around Yoonchul's dick. He didn't bother to tease him, he wanted this so much that he cut right to the chase. Sangwon bobbed his head a bit before he stopped, looked up again and slid his mouth slowly, begging that Yoonchul knew what he wanted. 

"You want me to fuck your mouth, slut?" Yoonchul chuckled, and he placed one hand on the sink for something to hold onto and then got a good grip on Sangwon's hair. He tugged on a few strands and humped forward. Sangwon's mouth was so hot, he was so hot, and he was so hot when he moaned around Yoonchul's dick, closing his eyes and letting him fuck his mouth. 

Yoonchul wrapped pieces of Sangwon's hair around his fingers, pulling and tugging and watching Sangwon's eyes nearly roll back into his head from pleasure-pain. "You like that, don't you? You're such a little bitch for me, aren't you?" he grunted, thrusting harder into Sangwon's mouth until he hit the maknae's throat. "God, baby, you're so good for me." 

Words like those always hit Sangwon hard and it took everything he had not to come in his boxers right there. His whole face was flushed and his knees hurt under him on the hard bathroom floor and he needed to come so bad. 

"Are you going to come just from getting your mouth fucked?" Yoonchul teased, tugging hard on Sangwon's hair. "Why're you such a slut?" 

Those last words sent Sangwon into climax and then he was coming in his boxers, his blue plaid boxers, on his knees in a bathroom. He opened his eyes and looked up at Yoonchul and made it his goal to make him come the hardest he'd ever done. And so he reached up to untangle Yoonchul's fingers from his hair and he pulled his mouth away.

Locking eyes with Yoonchul, Sangwon licked his lips and moaned, "God, Daddy, please come on my face. Make me pretty, please." And Yoonchul nearly growled, his hand working fast on his dick now, and he looked down at Sangwon. He was wrecked. He looked so beautiful, there, on his knees with tears in his eyes and red cheeks and swollen lips. 

"You're so pretty," Yoonchul gasped. "You're so good, too. You're so pretty and good, princess." He fucked into his own hand and closed his eyes and then he was coming. He painted Sangwon's face with his come, like an artist. He certainly was a work of art now. 

Sangwon licked the come off his lips and smirked up at Yoonchul before standing and cleaning himself off. They both rearranged themselves, put their clothes back on, and then Yoonchul made one last comment about how pretty Sangwon is.

When they walked back out of the bathroom, Yoonchul simply said that Sangwon was sick and he helped him feel better. When they left the restaurant, he held the door for the younger boy. 

"Thank you, Daddy," Sangwon said. He always said that.


End file.
